Christmas
by TopazSunshine
Summary: Friends and families gather to spread joy and cheer. –DexHolders


_AN:_

_Please read this before you read this story._

_**WARNING:** __This story contains **SpecialShipping, OldrivalShipping, MangaquestShipping, FranticShipping** and **CommonerShipping. **_

_**WARNING:** **This story involves six of my OCs, who are the Dex holder's children. **_

_**WARNING:** This story is **NOT** linked to my previous stories, "Stars", "Bride", "Remember" and "Recollections". However there **IS** one part of this story that has a subtle link to one part of "Bride"._

_This story is for: All my readers and reviewers. This is TopazSunshine's Christmas present to you :) Thank you for your support!_

_Story listed under Silver because its his birthday. No arguments._

_**Have you read the paragraph above?** Good. Now, enjoy this oneshot brought to you by TopazSunshine. Merry Christmas!_

* * *

><p><em>Christmas<em>

_(Christmas: Friends and families gather to spread joy and cheer.)_

* * *

><p>Christmas was usually a time where families and friends would gather together to celebrate the festive season.<p>

However, this year, it would be the first Christmas where there would be slightly more additions to the Pokedex holders' usual group.

* * *

><p>Red had decided to hold the party at his house that year, and once all the guests had arrived, the women immediately headed towards the kitchen to exchange gossip, while the men remained in the living room.<p>

"So, Red. I take it that you're finally accepted into Yellow's family?"

Red nodded enthusiastically, and Gold chuckled.

"Did her father really throw that brick at you?" Gold's grin widened, and the rest struggled to contain their laughter as Red flinched.

"No, but he did chuck a shoe at me."

All of them burst out laughing as Red tried to tug down the sleeve of his shirt to hide the shoe-shaped bruise on his right shoulder.

* * *

><p>All the female Dex holders, or rather, the young women, gathered around a beaming Blue.<p>

"Geez Blue," Crystal said, while casting a bemused glance at her senior. "How many kids do you want?"

"Well, I don't know. I always wanted a big family." The blue-eyed brunette placed a hand on her swelling abdomen and sighed happily.

"You've already got two kids," Yellow pointed out. "And number three is on its way."

"Yellow's right. I don't know how you handle them, Blue. The twins are a handful," Sapphire groaned and covered her face with her hands.

Platinum and Yellow chuckled softly, but fell silent when the other three glared at them.

"You won't be laughing for too long, the two of you will be joining us soon," Crystal grinned at the remaining unmarried female Dex holders.

Both girls flinched, and the rest of the female Dex holders burst into peals of laughter.

* * *

><p>After dinner, most of the Dex holders played board games, while others watched television or engaged in small talk.<p>

Gold and Silver were in a complicated game of chess, with Silver gloating and exchanging sarcastic remarks, and Gold scowling angrily at the board game.

"Give up, Gold. You're going to lose." Silver chuckled as the gold-eyed boy frowned in concentration. He moved a pawn hesitatingly, and scowled when Silver took it out with a knight.

"Really, Gold? That was an amateur move, even for you."

"Daddy? Uncle Silver?"

Both men turned to look at the little girl standing next to them. The six-year old blue haired girl studied the board for a moment, and looked up at Silver with a smile.

"You know, Uncle Silver. You're good at insults, but you're really horrible at chess."

Gem moved a pawn one space forward, before beaming at the red-haired man.

"Checkmate."

And Gem picked up the pile of money on the table, before skipping off happily to play with her friends, leaving an astonished Silver and a laughing Gold behind in her wake.

* * *

><p>Red, Crystal, Emerald and Platinum were sitting in the kitchen, watching a heated battle.<p>

"Contests are better than battles!"

"No, battles are definitely better!"

The four adults smothered a smile as they watched Ruby's and Sapphire's twin daughters scream at each other. The two were rapidly firing insults to each other, and even the adults had trouble keeping up with them.

Red leaned over to Emerald, who was trying not to burst out laughing at the ridiculous battle.

"Emerald, which one is Vermillion again?"

"Vermillion's the one on the right, and Cerulean is the one on the left," Emerald tried to control his laughter and prevent himself from spilling soda on the floor, but he only succeeded in spilling half of his drink on himself.

"They take after their parents, don't they?" Platinum grinned as Vermillion returned Cerulean's insults smoothly, her eyes flickering with amusement.

"Vermillion has Sapphire's passion for battle, while Cerulean holds Ruby's interest for battles." Crystal smiled as annoyance flashed through Cerulean's blue eyes when she was unable to return Vermillion's comments. The older twin smiled, and victory shone in her red eyes.

At that moment, Ruby walked in to grab a soda, and both twins lunged themselves at him, howling complaints about the other.

"You know," Ruby called over the snickering group, who were smirking at Ruby's predicament.

"I have no idea where they inherited this battling and contest nonsense from."

Emerald lost it, and ended up spilling the remains of his soda all over Platinum, as the other two fell to the floor laughing.

* * *

><p>In the living room, Yellow and Diamond watched Blue's kids with identical grins on their faces.<p>

Blue's second child, Lime, had clearly inherited her mother's love for pranks, and was currently sneaking up on her elder brother.

Turquoise was flicking through a book listlessly. The book was thick enough to be considered an encyclopedia, but what could you expect? He was _Green's_ son.

"He looks like Green, doesn't he?" Diamond grinned to Yellow as the duo watched Lime tiptoe over to her brother.

"He even acts like him," Yellow suppressed the urge to laugh when Turquoise looked up and scowled at them, his namesake eyes flickering with annoyance.

Lime was now standing behind her brother, but before she could pounce on him, Turquoise grabbed a nearby cushion from the couch and slammed it straight into the face of his sister.

Ignoring the howls from the younger girl, Turquoise flicked a page of his book as the two adults struggled to control their laughter.

* * *

><p>In another corner of the living room, Green was also reading a book, while Blue, Sapphire and Pearl watched television.<p>

"I bet that Uncle Green won't say anything in the next three seconds!"

Blue glanced over to see Gold's and Crystal's kids —Gem and Ammolite— watching her husband intently.

"You're on!"

Green, upon hearing his name, looked at the two kids in surprise.

"What?"

Gem whacked her brother on the head with Gold's billiard cue, smiling triumphantly.

"I win," she chirped, and twirled the billiard cue while Ammolite glared at her. Reluctantly, the black-haired boy reached into his pocket and drew out a few bars of chocolate, before slapping them into his sister's outstretched palm.

Green glanced at the other three, and upon seeing that he couldn't get anything from the snickering trio, he sighed and returned to his book.

"Well, at least we can see whom they take after," Blue smiled as the two children left to find their mother. "Although I'm surprised that Ammolite has a small gambling streak."

"Well, the saying 'like father, like son' certainly applies to them," Pearl grinned as he recalled himself being compared to his father.

"I still think Ammolite takes after Crystal," Sapphire commented. "And Gem takes after Gold."

At that moment, Silver staggered over to them with an astounded expression on his face, and Gem trailing behind.

"Gold's daughter beat me at chess in less than a minute. _Again._"

Gem waved a stack of dollar bills at them cheerfully, before running off to find her father. A crestfallen Ammolite trooped over to the adults, before settling next to them on the couch.

"I lost another bet to Gem again."

"Well," Pearl smiled. "At least we know that Ammolite certainly takes after Crystal."

Blue spluttered with laughter, and Sapphire chuckled. Even Green began to crack a smile as the other three collapsed with laughter.

"Because if I remember correctly, Crystal never managed to win a bet against Gold."

* * *

><p>The Dex holders gathered in the living room, and all began to feast on the log cake Platinum bought. The adults began to watch the younger members in amusement.<p>

Unhappy that her initial trick on Turquoise had failed, Lime had sneaked up on Gem with a glass of water, and dumped it's entire contents on the gold-eyed girl. Gem's reply to the green-eyed girl was to slam her father's billiard cue at Lime's legs, and with a shriek, the latter fled for cover with the former in pursuit.

Blue and Crystal had to cut their conversation with Ruby and Diamond, before rushing after the two screeching girls.

* * *

><p>Ammolite had joined Vermillion in staring at the older Dex holders in awe. Vermillion was staring at Green with starry eyes, and Ammolite was looking at Emerald in respect. Sapphire and Gold had entertained their respective children with stories of each Dex Holder's adventures, and now the young duo was looking up at the circle of adults in admiration.<p>

Ammolite was quietly admiring Emerald and Pearl in a corner, but unfortunately for Green and Silver, Vermillion was firing rapid questions at them. However, all Green and Silver heard between the screeches from Gem and the chatter from their other comrades were .

* * *

><p>Turquoise continued flicking through his book throughout the chaos, only glancing up occasionally to glare at his sister. Cerulean was sitting next to Turquoise, trying to prevent her dress from getting dirty, and watching the screeching duo chasing each other around the room. Yellow and Platinum had gone to help Crystal since Blue was already tired out, and had long retreated back to the others to rest on the couch.<p>

After some time, Crystal had somehow managed to calm her daughter down, and led a soaked Gem back to the living room where she could dry her daughter off. Lime ran over to join her brother, since Cerulean went off to talk to Platinum about contests (after seeing that she couldn't get a word out of Turquoise.)

A shriek of joy interrupted Red and Gold, and the two men glanced over at the pair of siblings. Before they could comprehend what was going on, a flash of green scooted past them, waving a wristwatch in her hand. Turquoise was glaring at Lime's retreating figure, muttering under his breath while Gold and Red exchanged bemused glances.

"... Pesky girl."

* * *

><p>The guests left at midnight, after wishing each other a merry christmas, and after wishing Silver happy birthday.<p>

When all the guests had left, Red turned to his fiancée and hugged her.

"Do you think that our kids will resemble us one day?"

Yellow smiled at her soon-to-be husband, and hugged him back.

"As long as they don't end up like Lime or Gem, I'm happy."

At the mention of the green-eyed brunette, Red frowned.

"You know, I was searching for my wallet earlier on, and I couldn't find it. I'll call everyone tomorrow to see if they've seen it."

* * *

><p>While Yellow and Red were puzzling over the disappearance of his wallet, Green and Blue had brought their children back home.<p>

Before reaching their house, Green's sharp eyes had caught the leather wallet in Lime's hands. After wrestling it out of his stubborn daughter's grasp, the four of them sat in the kitchen, staring at the old, brown wallet.

Blue and Lime had identical devilish grins on their faces (probably thinking of all the things they could buy), while Turquoise remained silent.

Green picked up the wallet, and proceeded to head next door to return it to his best friend. To his surprise, he was stopped by Turquoise. Even Blue looked vaguely surprised when she saw her normally stoic son reach out to prod his father on the shoulder.

"Nah, return it tomorrow. He won't miss it, and you can get us all Christmas dinner as well."

Blue and Green exchanged bemused glances as Lime stared at her smirking brother in astonishment.

* * *

><p>Gem was proudly showing the cash she won off Silver to her parents. Gold clapped her on the back, and ignored a scowling Silver who were walking with them. Silver had decided to return back to Johto to spend Christmas, instead of staying behind in Kanto, and decided to accompany them for the walk to Saffron City.<p>

Diamond and Platinum were walking behind them, holding hands and keeping their distance. Since Sinnoh was far from Kanto, Crystal had insisted on letting them spend the night at their place.

Crystal and Ammolite walked over to Gold and Gem, and Crystal rolled her eyes when Gold waved the wad of cash excitedly.

"See Super Serious Girl? I told you she definitely takes after me."

Platinum, Diamond, Silver and Crystal exchanged glances with each other, before sighing in unison. _Liar._

"Wrong," said Ammolite sidling up to them. He reached into his pockets and drew out a thicker stack of dollar notes, and handed them to his father.

"I won this earlier when Platinum and I were betting on the chess game between Ruby and Pearl."

While Gold and Crystal stared at the large amount of cash in the Gold's hands, Ammolite strode over to his elder sister and tapped her gently on the nose.

"Checkmate, I think you'll find, Cue Girl."

* * *

><p>Ruby, Emerald and Cerulean walked ahead, while Sapphire, Pearl and Vermillion followed behind. It was a short walk to the hotel in Viridian, but they wanted to return back to their rooms as soon as possible.<p>

Ruby kept stealing glances at Cerulean, who was currently turning around occasionally to shoot glares at her older sister.

"Geez, Cerulean, why do you and Vermillion fight so much?" Ruby watched his daughter scowl as Vermillion stuck out her tongue at her.

"And why are you so against that? Didn't you and Mom do the same when you were kids? Blue told me that you and Mom would fight every single day."

Cerulean's namesake eyes narrowed when Ruby refused to answer. "And Mom told me you always were quite forgetful when you were younger. Especially when you were eleven."

Ruby threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, and looked away from the familiar pair of intimidating blue eyes.

"If you're referring to the Mirage Island incident, then I don't know what you're talking about!"

Cerulean studied her father curiously, and smirked.

"I didn't say anything about Mirage Island," she said suspiciously, and Ruby's eyes widened.

Ruby groaned and covered his face with his hands, while Emerald patted him on the back comfortingly, saying stuff like _'probably wasn't a good idea to let her talk to Blue,'_ and _'you should have seen that one coming.'_

* * *

><p>Vermillion, Sapphire and Pearl were discussing battle tactics, only stopping the conversation momentarily for Vermillion to shoot a dark glare at Cerulean, and for Pearl to rehearse a new comedy routine.<p>

"Can't you be nicer to your sister?" Sapphire chided the red-eyed girl. "You two fight every day."

Vermillion chose that moment to stick out her tongue at Cerulean, who glowered back at her, completely ignoring her mother.

"She takes after you, Sapph, although she looks more like Ruby," Pearl laughed. "But her battling passion is as strong as yours."

"Vermillion," Sapphire prodded her daughter once again, who paused in mid-glare to look up at her mother. "Why do you and Cerulean fight all the time? Can't you both get along for once?"

Vermillion smiled at her mother—a smirk tugging at her lips. Sapphire knew that familiar smile, since she had seen Ruby pull it too many times when he tried to appear innocent.

"Who said anything about fighting?" Vermillion asked innocently, her ruby eyes wide and flickering with hidden amusement as she smiled at her mother and a snickering Pearl.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

_*shocked silence* Did TopazSunshine just write a story that does not involve tragedies? _

_Yes. Anyway,_

_Merry Christmas to all of my reviewers and readers! You guys are awesome._

_This story was actually inspired by my own family at my aunt's Christmas party. I was sitting with the adults, and after listening to their (boring) conversation, I realised that some of them were comparing the kids (okay teens) to their parents, and seeing whom resembled whom._

_Also, special thanks to DiamondGigas, my brother, who inspired the "three-second" scene between Gem and Ammolite. Its a little awkward, but I like it nontheless. Thanks bro! (He's actually on FF too, so you can go check him out.)_

_I had a lot of fun writing this story, since I've been hoping to plan a story with my OCs for a really long time. I tried to show that each kid actually had traits from BOTH of their parents, instead of just simply resembling one. I have OCs planned out for Red and Yellow, and Diamond and Platinum as well, but I didn't want to overload this story with too many OCs. I also included all the thirteen Dex Holders in this story, so I hope this story wasn't to awkward or anything._

_Also, if you actually noticed, there was a brief part of this story that is linked to one part of my story, 'Bride'. However, other stories like 'Stars', 'Remember' and 'Recollections' are NOT linked to 'Christmas'. (Why am I telling you this when I have already CLEARLY stated this notice at the beginning?)_

_And if you notice, Gem (Gold and Crystal's daughter) is also in this story too! By the way, if you're not really sure what is an 'ammolite', you can go search it up on Google or Wikipedia. _

_Thanks again for reading, and no flames please. This is my first attempt at humor. Actually, I also have plans for more oneshots starring these OCs. If this story is well-received, then I'll see what I can do._

_One more thing, I have an announcement, but I do not wish to lengthen this story any further. Please head over to the top of my profile to check it out. _

_Merry Christmas everyone! And a Happy Birthday to Silver! (kinda late, since I had to attend some Christmas parties these few days)_


End file.
